


The DWMA's Adorable Nightmare??

by yuki_chicken



Series: Yurina's Adventures [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cat Ears, Gen, Kid Fic, character turned into a baby with cat features, not Kid, this is gonna be cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Something has happened to Lord Death. Who did it and for what reason? Will everyone be able to figure out and change him back?





	1. The Beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking forgive me!!!! I got immensely sick and tired of seeing SoMa, KiMa, and Cat!Kid fics on fanfiction.net and decided to make my own fic in the way how I want to read it right now. Yes, I know that I'm like 9 years wayyy late for a Soul Eater story but I'm so in love again

Yurina skipped down the hallways of the DWMA. She held a sky blue book in her hand and was smiling happily. She got to the ever familiar metal door and opened it. She never got tired of seeing the red guillotine arches, the sky blue room, the floating clouds. It was as familiar to her as the person she’s about to see.

 

She saw the Grand Mirror and picked up her pace. It was going to be another day where she bonded with her adopted dad, argued with his personal weapon, write until she couldn’t write anymore and still have a smile that graced her lips.

 

She got to the top of the platform and promptly stopped in her tracks.

 

‘Uh oh…..’

 

*Somewhere else in Death City*

 

By some miraculous chance, the staff (minus Spirit) and students were making their way to the academy. Maka was glad that her father wasn’t there to bother her for once. Everyone seemed happier knowing that Spirit wasn’t there to bug them. However, they did feel uneasy with the fact that he ‘wasn’t’ there. Suddenly they heard a voice in the distance.

 

“GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!”

 

The staff and students split down the middle as a person in a black and green suit and red hair run pass them. They blinked and realized that it was Spirit. He was carrying a bag and practically flew up the ‘Stairs of Hell’.

 

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, silently agreeing to follow him. They made their way to the door of the Death Room and knocked. It remained silent, so they took the chance to enter the room.

 

Halfway through the guillotine arches, they heard a high pitched cry and ran towards the platform. They saw Spirit walking and bouncing a small child. The odd thing they saw was that the child had cat ears and a tail and white stripes on its darker than night hair.

 

Yurina was standing by the Grand Mirror furiously shaking a bottle. The child wailed louder and rubbed its face onto Spirit’s shoulder. It continued to cry until Yurina gave Spirit the bottle. Spirit gently lifted the child from his shoulder and cradled it into the crook of his arm and gave him the bottle. The child instantly drank the bottle and became quiet.

 

“Aww~ you poor thing~ let’s wipe you down”

 

Yurina walked towards the bag by the mirror and brought out a wipe and wiped it gently across the child’s face. It resulted in the child whining a bit and Yurina moved the cloth away before he broke out into tears again.

 

Both sighed and looked up to see their audience. Both sides stared at each other before Maka went up to Spirit and chopped him on the head. Spirit knocked out and dropped to the ground. Which resulted in him letting go of the child.

 

Yurina felt her soul leave her body and quickly dived for the child. The child’s face scrunched up and let out a loud wail. Yurina sat on the ground and put the bottle back into the child’s mouth and flew a random book at Maka, which got her a glare.

 

Yurina glared back with triple the intensity and Maka backed down. Yurina looked down and saw that the child stared at her and brought it up to her shoulders and pat its back. The baby let out a cute burp and slowly fell asleep on her shoulder. Yurina turned and looked at the group.

 

“No, this isn’t Spirit’s love child. I was asking him for help since he’s good at this. Yes, he was like this when I got here. Yes, this is in fact Lord Death. Pretty cute, isn’t he?? Also, no, I don’t know how he got like this”

 

The group stared at the slumbering infant in Yurina’s arms and the more they stared, the more they could see the resemblance of the death god. Kid stepped forward and observed the infant. Yurina stared at her brother/best friend before cocking an eyebrow at him.

 

“Uhh….Kid?”

 

The young god stared at his infant father before his eyes started to sparkle. Yurina gulped and put a bit of a distance between the two. Kid pouted a bit and stared at Yurina. The latter narrowed her eyes at the boy before tightening her hold a bit on the baby. The group stared at awe at the two siblings as they held a conversation with their eyes. Finally, Yurina sighed and reluctantly gave the infant to her friend.

 

“Gently Kid. Don’t forget he’s a baby”

 

Kid nodded and stared at the animal infant in his arms. Is this the same feeling that his dad had when he was a baby? Kid stared at the infant some more before looking at his friend and smiling. Kid stared at Yurina when a bright flash went off. The girl held a camera in her hand.

 

“I couldn’t resist you guys are so cute~” Yurina squealed out silently.

 

They heard a tiny coo and looked down to see the tiny god looking up at them with bright golden eyes. The child lifted his arms and Kid smiled before adjusting the baby over his shoulders. Kid patted his back and the small child bounced happily in his arms while cooing and staring at everyone.

 

They cooed and stroke his chubby cheeks earning happy squeals from the god. The playing and squeals continued until they heard someone clapping their hands. All eyes switched to Yurina.

 

“Alright everyone!! I know that you’re enjoying the fact that Lord Death is like this, however, we have higher priorities that need to be taken care of. First off, we need to figure out how this happened. Who’s responsible? And how to turn him back”

 

The young girl sighed and rubbed at her temples before speaking again.

 

“First, I need the death scythes to go looking around the school for anything suspicious. Sid, I need you to go and see if any of the enemies of the DWMA have done anything suspicious recently. If any of them have done anything, then let me know. If that happens, I want Maka, Kid, and Black Star to go out and investigate. Also, if possible, I want to you to set up surveillance teams to keep an eye on them just in case. Stein I need you to see if there’s any way to change him back. However, for the mean time, I need Kid and Spirit to stay here in the Death Room. Also, this stays between us. If word gets out, who knows what’ll happen.”

 

She looked at everyone in the eye.

 

“He’s vulnerable for the time being and this city is also vulnerable. As meisters and weapons of the DWMA, we will do everything in our power to protect this city and Lord Death. Now, let’s get to work everyone!!!”

 

Everyone, for some reason, pumped their fists into the air and scattered about. Kid decided to walk towards a floating cloud to let his dad play with it. It was rather adorable to see the god-turned-child kick about cutely while touching the floating cloud. Spirit sat on the ground and Yurina stood next to him looking at her adoptive family. She glanced at Spirit and sighed.

 

“It’s not your fault Spirit. You couldn’t have known that this would’ve happened to him”

 

The scythe clutched at his pants, hands shaking as he looked away from the girl.

 

“It is my fault though…I should always be by his side. Now…he’s a child and now he and his city are in danger. This is all my fault. I’m his weapon and the only thing I can do is sit here helplessly wondering who did this.”

 

Yurina sighed and lightly knocked the weapon on his head with her fist.

 

“This isn’t anyone’s fault. It could’ve happen to anyone here. It would’ve been the exact same situation had it happened to anyone else. The only thing that we can do now is to find a way to change him back. You can also just be here. Be his weapon when the time comes and protect him with your life. We won’t give up and we can’t afford to put ourselves down because of this. We can only fix what has been done…right??”

 

The red head looked up and saw the teen smiling down at him. He chuckled and nodded his head.

 

“Yeah”


	2. He knew...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurina realized one important information. Blair comes bounding into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late updates. I'm literally thinking of the plot as I go, so please bare with me on this

Yurina continued to stare at the father and son pair. She smiled at them. They were truly beginning to bond now. She shook her head in approval and then snapped her eyes open. She gaped at the pair.

 

“He knew….”

 

Spirit looked at the teen in confusion. The girl had a shocked expression on her face, but it soon contorted into horror. Spirit quickly stood up and put his hands on her shoulder.

 

“Hey!!! Yurina!!! What is it??”

 

Yurina grabbed onto Spirit’s arms and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

 

“He knew!!!!”

 

Spirit looked at her in shock.

 

“What???”

 

Yurina shook her head and hugged herself as he slowly sank to the ground. A few tears fell onto the floor as she continued to let the newfound information sink into her head. Yurina looked at Spirit with a furious and hurt look in her eyes.

 

“Spirit gather everyone back here and hurry”

 

She looked at her friend and bit her thumb.

 

“Kid, come here”

 

The father/son pair turned their heads to looks at Yurina. The teen stared at them before quickly grabbing the camera and taking a picture of them. Both reapers blinked before the smaller one sneezed.

 

“Aww~”

 

Yurina grabbed a cloth and gently wiped the infant’s nose. The baby’s face scrunched up and flailed about to get away from the cloth and whimpered a bit.

 

“Alright geez~”

 

They heard cooing noises and turned to see everyone there already. The three gathered their composure and walked towards the group. Kid gently placed his dad on the floor and the group made a mini circle to keep him from going anyway, not like he could anyway. He turned towards Yurina.

 

“So what’re we doing back here?”

 

Yurina snapped out of her daze and looked at everyone.

 

“Dad knew”

 

She gained confused looks from everyone, including the topic of the conversation.

 

“Dad knew that something was going to happen to him. Spirit’s job is to stay by dad’s side no matter what. Yesterday was Thursday. I was supposed to be here to do the night shift unless there’s a mission to do. There wasn’t any missions. Dad sent us both home yesterday and gave us the day off even though we were supposed to stay here”

 

Yurina paused and looked at the group and let the information sink in.

 

“He seriously knew!!!!”

 

Yurina nodded.

 

“This changes everything. We need to find out he’s been doing for the past…2 months? How far should we go back Kid?”

 

Yurina looked at her adoptive older brother and watched as his nose scrunched up in thought. Kid was about to open his mouth when the door to the Death Room flew open. A familiar blob of purple came bounding up the hallway.

 

Blair…

 

She came bouncing up the stairs and ended up tripping, sending her vile of whatever to fly towards…the infant…shit.

 

The bottle broke and suddenly there was a cloud of purple, glittery somethings. The group heard a coughing sound and a sneeze. The cloud dissipated and saw the grim reaper in his regular, cloakless, maskless self, but with the cat features still there. He was dressed in a black business suit, a regular black business suit. The group could see similar features that father and son shared. The hair, the attire, the same pale skin, and golden yellow eyes. The only that was different was their height (obviously) and the stripes. While Kid’s stripes went halfway, his father’s completely circled his hair. Basically they were staring at a taller, older version of Kid.

 

The elder god looked up and blinked at the group as his ears twitched cutely. Spirit made the mistake and bent down to touch the ears, which earned him a kick.

 

“Stay away from the ears, Spirit”

 

And….his voice sounded normal. It wasn’t the typical high-pitched, annoying, nasally voice or the downright scary deep. It was NORMAL.

 

Yurina stepped forward and sat on the ground.

 

“Dad, you need to talk and now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh.....i gots nothing

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read this if you don't like it. If you do like it, then leave a kudos, comment, and subscribe to the story as well. I obviously don't own anyone or the series cause if I did, the show would revolve around Kid and Lord Death


End file.
